


Yahiko's POV

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tail | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Nagato has some crazy cousins....that is such an understatement





	Yahiko's POV

                                                            Yahiko's POV

Yahiko watches as his poor friend is nearly smothered between two other red heads. The loud woman is squeezing both men so hard they're practically turning red.

But that’s not what Yahiko is focused on… no what keeps going over and over in Yahiko’s mind is that the woman had called him _cousin_. The man, Kurama they called him, had said that the woman and Nagato where _relatives,_ but in truth Nagato looks more like the Kurama guy… you know if Nagato had longer hair, tanner skin, and a very grumpy facial expression, but the point stands. These people are _related to Nagato_ , they’ve come all the way into the heart of Ame territory just to find him.

Yahiko suddenly has a ~~very rational~~ fear that Nagato is going to leave with these strange people, with these cousins and relatives that have come to see him.

But then he sees his friends panicked face as he looks to Yahiko and Konan in desperation and Yahiko’s irrational fear is no more. No way would Nagato leave him and Konan, not for a couple crazies like that at least.

Konan must have felt the same because she actually huffed a little laugh under her breath at Nagato’s misery before interrupting their umm ‘family bonding time’.

“Pardon me Kinoichi-san but exactly who are you and your companions?” she asked politely. The other woman finally releases Nagato, who quickly puts as much space between himself and the intruders as possible.

“oh right, I’m Kushina Uzumaki! This is my brother-“

“Not your brother, I already have sibblings!”

“I don’t know Kurama I think Matatabi would like another girl in the family.”

“Shut up Shukaku!”

-Kurama-nii and Shukaku-nii. And these guys are Kakashi, Obito, and RIn.” She introduces with a smile, completely ignoring the two bickering men who interrupted her.

“You’re Konoha ninja.” Nagato says suddenly and Yahiko follows his friend’s line of sight to see that Kushina and the three youngest of the group all have headbands styled with a leaf.

That’s when Yahiko knows that, family or not, Nagato will never leave with them, not after what happened to his parents.

“Yes we are.” Kushina says and she looks a little confused.

But there’s no time to clarify as the door is suddenly blown inward and a gas begins to fill the air. None of them waste any time getting out of the hideout and into the open.

A shiver goes down Yahiko’s spine once he emerges, and it’s not because of the cold rain either.

Hanzo is standing less than five feet from the hide out, with a contingent of Anbu not far from him.

Hanzo, who will see the leaf head bands and come to the conclusion that he, Nagato, and Konan are spies. It doesn’t matter if they are innocent of spying for leaf or not, Hanzo will see them as guilty and condemn them as such. He doesn’t even have to know about the Akatsuki to do it either, just being seen like this is enough.

Yahiko braces himself for poison, he knows there’s already plenty in the air, even with the light rain still pattering down it’ll be deadly. He sets himself in a fighting stance and realizes that this is it. This is where he will die.

He will die fighting Hanzo with Nagato and Konan by his side. He will die with his family, and that is all he’ll ever ask. In his mind he says farewell to his grand plans for peace.

And then the air is filled with RED.

Not the red of blood or the red of poison, or even red hair, but red chakra that sizzles in the air. Yahiko thinks it should feel oppressive and malicious for some reason, but all he can feel is the heaviness of a large wool blanket. It’s almost comforting, if he knew where it came from that is.

Then the man Kurama growls, and it must be some kind of signal because the next thing Yahiko knows there are gold chains sprouting from the ground and the fight is on.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to 'Vo1Dsword' who guessed exactly where this was going :D
> 
> Yahiko turned out to be a bit of a drama queen in this but I feel like it fits. I mean he may be the leader, but we all know Konan was secretly in charge lol.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your Comments and Kudos, it really makes my day :D
> 
> And updates are gonna be a bit sporadic (not that I ever had a scheduled to begin with lol) but we're moving to a New House! and i'm very excited about it but it's a lot of work, so I won't be writing as much for now. Sorry about that.
> 
> Next up Konan!
> 
> Edit: Thank you to 'RichardWhereat' for correcting my spelling I appreciate the help :D


End file.
